1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a mobile apparatus configured for outputting multimedia content, a display apparatus, and a multimedia output method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the rapid development of wired/wireless data communication technologies and the extensive propagation of communication networks have led to the popularization of very high speed communication services such as the Internet. In particular, as the high-speed Internet has propagated at home, a typical PC-based network building technology has evolved to a home network technology for enabling a user to control home digital appliances at a remote place.
A home network system is a system which is configured to enable a user to control a desired appliance, regardless of time and place, by connecting digital appliances, sensors, lightings, cooling-heating equipment, and gas equipment, which are installed in home, to a short-range wired network or a wireless network.
The home network system may include a multimedia apparatus configured to output multimedia content. If a plurality of multimedia apparatuses are connected to each other through a home network, a user can receive multimedia content anywhere in home, which leads to improvement of accessibility to multimedia content.